


Confession And Admission

by unearthd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human Castiel, Human Castiel in the Bunker, Love Confessions, Loving Dean Winchester, M/M, Movie Night, Movie Reference, Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Sad Castiel, it's fluffy though I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unearthd/pseuds/unearthd
Summary: "You alright there buddy?"Castiel looked at him, eyes watery "I'm alright," he sighed "It is just touching scene Dean"





	Confession And Admission

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So this will be my very first Destiel fic ever. 
> 
> The timeline is around when Castiel became human.  
> I didn't get into so much detail, as I may or may not have forgotten so many things that happened from past seasons.  
> (I should start re-watching em honestly)  
>  
> 
> This one shot is un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine.
> 
>  
> 
> I, sadly, do not own Supernatural.

 

* * *

_"You must know. Surely you must know it was all for you.."_

sigh

_"You are too generous to trifle with me. I believe you spoke with my aunt last night and it has taught me to hope as I had scarcely allowed myself before.."_

sniff

_"If your feelings are still what they were last April tell me so at once._ _My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever._

sniff sniff

_"If, however, your feelings have changed, I would have to tell you, you have bewitched me, body and soul and I love...I love...I love you.."_

Dean couldn't help glancing at Castiel then as he heard more sniffles.  
  
"You alright there buddy?"  
  
Castiel looked at him, eyes watery "I'm alright," he sighed "It is just touching scene Dean"  
  
Cas was quiet after that, the movie ending moments later.

They bickered a little over watching the movie when Cas saw it on Netflix while they were browsing what to watch.  
  
_"I have read the book Dean, but I did not know they had adapted it in a different medium. I need to watch it."_ Castiel insisted to the very reluctant Dean   
  
He did give in after that, he can't say no to the guy these days. Castiel to put it simply is more sensitive since he became human, more emotional.   
  
So Sam and Dean were patient with the ex-angel as he was still trying to grasp new human emotions and sensations. 

_"Feeling new feelings"_ as Cas eloquently put it.

And Dean liked the movie.  
  
He just wasn't gonna admit that of course, he's got his reputation to uphold.  
  
Dean, you can say, was " _feeling new feelings"_ these days as well, towards Castiel that is.  
  
Old, repressed feelings are being heightened and coming out as well.

Even Sam noticed how he became way more protective over Cas but that can't be helped now, can it? dude is human now, he can die.

Not that he didn't before, heck all of em died a bunch of times already but now it's different.  
  
Cas is human, he's just concerned alright? 

_"Cas can die from a flesh wound, he can catch a cold, get freaking pneumonia or something and die, you know how that dude never tell us when he's feeling off, I could- I mean WE could lose him,_ _Sam!"_   he remembered yelling defensively at his brother when Sam tried to suggest it must be more than that.  
  
Sam just snorted and said _"sure Dean"_   the not-so-little shit.

 Dean snapped from ranting in his head when he noticed it's still quiet.  
  
God, he hates uncomfortable silences.  
  
"Hey Cas, wanna eat something? I can try and whip something up"

"That would be nice Dean," 

 

* * *

 

 

They were in the kitchen now, Dean was making the waffles. Yes, waffles  
  
When Cas suddenly spoke.  
  
"I related to Darcy" he opened

"Hm?" He asked looking back at Cas, right hand still working on the waffle mix.

"I related on how much he loved Elizabeth, how he can go through such great lengths to show his for her, disregarding the social norms of their time. And I-I" Castiel sighed 

Dean stopped at that. He looked at Castiel sitting there, facing down, looking at his clasped hands.  
  
"I related my situation at this moment to his because I gave up everything as well, for you...Dean.  
I-I ignored my brothers when they told me I will be condemned by heaven if I get too close to the people at my charge,"  
  
Dean can feel his stomach dropping.  
  
_"See, Castiel has this weakness. He likes you"_

"I gave up Heaven itself, my grace, for you a-and you know that right?" his voice cracking a little a bit.

_"The very touch of you corrupts. When Castiel first laid a hand on you in Hell, he was lost!"_

Castiel looked up then "I love Sam, he is my brother, and Earth is such a precious place, and I know I have done a lot of things from the past, things to this day I still regret-"

"Cas come on, we-we're past that and-"

"-but surely you must be aware that all of it, everything was for you right?" Castiel looked at him, face full of sadness, hope and... _love._

Dean could have made a joke to brush that confession off. He could have had looked away and pretended he didn't hear anything.  
  
He could have had changed the subject and steer off where this conversation was heading to.  
  
But he can't. He can't because this is his best friend, his angel, his Cas, confessing his love for him, looking disheveled and so beautiful. And looking like he was about to cry.  
  
So Dean didn't stop himself when he marched to where Cas was and hug him.

Pulled him to his arms and just _hugged him._ Castiel immediately clung to him. 

"Of course I know that you dummy"

"I'm sorry Dean, I know you don't like these kinds of moments, but I had to let it out. It feels so overwhelming, I feel _so much_ and I felt like I was about to burst. I h-had to let you know-"

_fuck it_  
  
"I love you," he said, cutting off Castiel

Dean heard a gasp, then quiet sobs.

"Don't you go crying some more on me dude"

"But you just told me you love me, Dean," Castiel cried, almost petulantly, cute.

Dean slightly pulled back from the hug, wiped the tears from Castiel's face.  
  
"Who knew human you was such a crybaby" he grinned.  
  
And because he was feeling braver than ever, Dean leaned in and gave Castiel a chaste kiss.

Castiel was stunned, to say the least.

"But you're our crybaby, MY crybaby to be precise," He looked Cas in the eyes "And while we are at this, I know I don't say it as much as I should because of "no chick flick moments"  
and shit like that, but I'm thankful for you what you have done and still doing for me and for Sam.  
I know you feel inadequate because your mojos all gone now, this whole being a human now is hard for you and you have negative stuff coming to your head, but you're family, alright?  
We need YOU. Not your grace, not your powers, YOU."

Cas hugged him tighter at that.

"I've done a lot of things too, hurt you, hurt Sam. I'm basically the human embodiment of regret dude," he tried to joke "but I hope you can forgive me for them someday too."

"of course, Dean"  
  
"I...I love you Cas," the words still feel foreign on his tongue but, It feels good to say finally let it out, it's freeing. 

Because yes, he loves Castiel. To hell with everything.  
  
Cas was his, and he was Cas', always have been and always will be. 

Why should he fight it?  
  
Aside from the occasional freaking tornadoes he gets in his stomach whenever his best friend smiles at him, loving Castiel was easy.

"I love you too, Dean"  
  
He nodded and smiled.

This feels nice, they both deserve to feel nice. 

"Now, how about that those waffles?"

They might have to do more talking tomorrow, about how their relationship will, not change, just be more.  

But for tonight, being wrapped around each other is enough.   
  
He should give Sam a heads up as well that he will start pursuing his "repressed feelings" towards Cas from now on in.

He had a feeling that all he'll get as a reply on that is a smug smile from his brother though. Maybe even a "took you long enough" but whatever.

Things might get complicated in the future.

 

But at least he's sure, It isn't complicated loving Cas.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote last night when I was feeling down, because if I couldn't get the consoling that I need, at least Cas gets to have it, right?
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> PS. The movie Dean and Cas were watching is Pride and Prejudice, 2005 movie. 
> 
> Beautiful movie, I totally recommend it if you're into period themed movies.
> 
>  
> 
> Edited: 14/02/19   
> (while listening to La Vie En Rose)


End file.
